i_ns_survivorfandomcom-20200215-history
Michael-Caleb Scott Wiseowl
Michael-Caleb Scott Wiseowl, known in game as Michael, is a contestant from I & N's Survivor: Vanua Levu and I & N's Survivor: India Fans vs. Fails. I & N's Survivor: Vanua Levu Challenges Who the Hell is ___? (won) Thread Spamming (lost) 21 Flags (won) 3 Hour Spamming (lost) Sliding Puzzle (lost) Survivor Golf (lost) Contestant Gameplay Michael established himself early on in the game as one of the more vocal members of the Bua tribe and also proved to be one of their best challenge participants. This led to him founding the active members alliance of Bua with DJ as their target as he was the only one who hadn't shown up to the first challenge. However, Michael had to quickly turn on Will when he went inactive at the second challenge, and was then flabbergasted when Scott was voted out instead of DJ in Episode 4 because he was unaware of Scott asking the others to vote him out. At the tribe swap on Day 7, he was swapped to the New Cakaudrove tribe as Bua was dissolved along with fellow Bua members DJ and Reed. He was set to win the challenge, when Nasty and Bob both realized that he did the wrong puzzle and disqualified his score allowing KC to win the challenge for Macuata. He was the initial target, but convinced the others to vote out Kyle instead since he was a Macuata member formerly and was much more untrustworthy. He then almost won the Survivor Golf challenge for his tribe, but they ended up falling one point short. He was then voted out on Day 9 for making deals with everyone and being a perceived physical threat once the merge happened. He was the sixth person voted out the game and was eliminated in a 3-2-1-1 vote over Jim, Reed, and Clair. He casted his Black Vote for DJ. Voting History I & N's Survivor: India Fans vs. Fails Challenges Swim For Your Life (lost) Gift Grabbing Galore (won) Survivor Trivia (lost) Complicated Quad (won) Spamming for Days (won) Flag Making Challenge (won) Who to Cut? (lost) Who the Hell is?! (lost) Cards Against Humanity (lost) Contestant Gameplay Michael was selected to return from Vanua Levu as he was deemed the most physical contestant that got hosed by the tribe swap in that season. He was placed on the Fails tribe and was once again placed in minority when he missed the first couple of challenges, however he was saved when the Fails went to their second council when Renny flipped to get the half idol piece. With his life spared, Michael stepped up his game and helped the Fails win the next two challenges and reach the merge with a 6-4 number advantage. He then won the first individual immunity challenge and named the tribe Amritsar. Following that, he lost his ally Drew due to inactivity, but managed to form strong bonds with Renny and Tiffany post swap. Together they managed to keep Michael in the game by voting out Issa who was going to self-vote due to a medical emergency. With that momentum and Tiffany's immunity streak Michael set his sights on Jacob since he didn't trust him and wanted him gone before his UTR strategy got him to the end. However, Michael was blindsided in a 3*-3-1 vote when Jacob played an idol on himself and Michael became the 4th Jury Member in his stead. Voting History Michael-Caleb Scott Wiseowl Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Returning Players